fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Plunge in the Past 2 - Nintendo Edition
Plunge in the Past - Nintendo Edition is an upcoming game. It is the sequel to Plunge in the Past, produced by Sam Station Inc.™ for the SamStation, Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. The game will be released in late 2014 or early 2015. Like in the prequel, the player will relive the best old games, this time, of some of the most successful Nintendo series instead of just Mario. The gameplay of the game is very similar to the prequel's, but there will be new features. Gameplay TBA Modes *'Story Mode:' all the video games' defeated main villains have allied to plot a plan to defeat our heroes once and for all. *'Party Mode: P'lay with your friends! *'Wi-Fi Connection: '''Play with your friends around the world! *'Minigame Rush: Play all the minigame you want any time you want. *'Record: '''Look at your records *'Settings: 'Set your game to the way you want *'Plunge in the Past: 'Play a demo of some levels of some of the classic Mario *'Shop: 'With the coins that you earn playing on the party, quiz or story mode you can buy demos, download new demos and chapters on the story mode, comstumes for your Mii More coming soon... New Features *New minigames *A totally different Story Mode. *Downloadable characters *New modality in the Minigame Rush mode More coming soon... Playable Characters Default Characters available from the start. Unlockables Character that are unlockable. Downloadable Story Mode All the video games' defeated main villains have allied to plot a plan to defeat our heroes once and for all. The story mode is divided in 14 chapters, each chapter is based on a videogame series which have their own bosses and mini-bosses. Each chapter inspired in one of the old classic Mario games. Pre-set Chapters 'Chapter 0: The Plan TBA 'Pokemon - Chapter 1: A Special Training' TBA 'Kid Icarus - Chapter 2: Up to Underworld' TBA 'Yoshi - Chapter 3: The Babies' Proctector' TBA 'DK - Chapter 4: Let's Crool K.Rool' TBA 'Ice Climbers - Chapter 5: Let's Climb to Level 5' TBA 'F-Zero - Chapter 6: Zero Races Today' TBA 'Pikmin - Chapter 7: Blast-off to Distant Planet' TBA 'Star Fox - Chapter 8: Space Quest' TBA 'Metroid - Chapter 9: Samus needs Help!' TBA 'Mega Man - Chapter 10: Dr. Willy's Back' TBA 'The Legend of Zelda - Chapter 11: Ganondorf Attacks!' TBA 'Kirby - Chapter 12: Kirby VS Dedede' TBA 'Super Mario - Chapter 13: Stolen Toads' TBA 'Chapter 14: Villains United' TBA Minigame Rush Free-for-All Play all the minigame you want anytimes you want. Pipe & Game TBA Nintendo Fest TBA Minigames List Record Mode On the record mode it is possible for the players to see their records, the list of awards and stickers that they have earned, and the progress of the game. Records *How much time the player has played. *How many characters the player has unlocked. *How many stickers that the player has earned. *How many awards the player has earned. *How many demos the characters has unlocked. *How many times the player has completed Story Mode. *How many times the player has played Story Mode. *How many times the player has played a minigame. *How many times the players has played a Mario Quiz. *How many times the player has played Party Mode. *How many times the player has played Sticker Research Mode. *How many times the player has played a game on Wi-Fi Connection. *How many coins the player has earned. List of earnable stickers 'Normal stickers' *TBA *TBA *Funky Kong Sticker *TBA *TBA *Mr. Game & Watch Sticker *Mushroom Sticker *Whispy Woods Sticker *Bomb Sticker 'Big Stickers' TBA More coming soon... Awards TBA Bosses THIS IS AN INCOMPLETE PROVISIONAL LIST, THE BOSSES AREN'T IN ORDER. *Bowser *Ganondorf *Dr. Wily *King Dedede *King K. Rool *Kamek *Medusa *Master Hand More coming soon... Demos aka Plunge in the Past PLEASE, PUT THE GAMES IN ORDER BY RELEASE *''Donkey Kong'' *''Donkey Kong Jr.'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''The Legend of Zelda'' *''Castelvania'' *''Donkey Kong Country'' *''Super Mario World'' *''Mega Man 2'' *''Mega Man 3'' *''Mega Man 7'' *''Star Fox'' *''Star Fox 64'' *''Super Bomberman 4'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Metroid Prime'' Shop Downloadable stuff Characters *Meta Knight *Mr. Game & Watch *Sukapon (3DS exclusive) *Isaac (Wii U exclusive) *Saki Amamiya (Wii U excluive) *Sonic (Sega guest) (Sam Station exclusive) Costumes Character Costumes Firemariobytetrisplayer.png|Fire Mario - 10 coins 168px-IceMarioSME.png|Ice Mario - 10 coins Fire Luigi.png|Fire Luigi - 10 coins 3D Ice Luigi.png|Ice Luigi - 10 coins Green Kirby.png|Green Kirby - 5 coins Orange Kirby.png|Orange Kirby - 5 coins Blue Kirby.png|Blue Kirby - 5 coins Yellow Kirby.png|Yellow Kirby - 5 coins Red Kirby.png|Red Kirby - 5 coins Zero Suit Samus Alpha.png|Zero Suit Samus - 35 coins Sheik1.png|Sheik - 35 coins PeachySp0rts.png|Sport Peach - 10 coins MTO-Peach.jpeg|Tennis Peach - 30 coins BloodFalcon.png|Blood Falcon-100 coins 120px-Red YoshiSMWWii.png|Red Yoshi - 5 coins Pink Yoshi Yoshi!.png|Pink Yoshi - 5 coins Blue YoshiSMWWii.png|Blue Yoshi - 5 coins Cyan YoshiSMWWii.png|Cyan Yoshi - 5 coins Yellow YoshiSMWWii.png|Yellow Yoshi - 5 coins Mii Costumes MiiMario.jpg|Mario Costume - 10 coins MiiLuigi.jpg|Luigi Costume - 10 Coins MiiYoshi.jpg|Yoshi Costume - 10 coins MiiPeach.jpg|Peach Costume - 10 Coins MiiDK.jpg|Donkey Kong Costume - 10 coins Gallery Main article: Plunge in the Past 2 - Nintendo Edition/Gallery Staff * (Creator) * * * Poll Which rating do you give to this game? 5/5 4/5 3/5 2/5 1/5 Category:Mega Man Games Category:Mega Man Category:Plunge in the Past series Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Sam Station's Games Category:Sam Station Category:Mario Series Category:Kirby Games Category:Star Fox Games Category:Mario Games Category:Kirby Series Category:Star Fox Series Category:Articles under construction Category:F-Zero Games Category:F-Zero Series Category:Legend of Zelda Games Category:The Legend of Zelda Series Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic Series Category:Metroid Games Category:Metroid Series Category:Samus Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Party Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Yoshi Series Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Donkey Kong Series Category:Megaman Category:Zelda Series Category:Zelda Games Category:Kid Icarus Games Category:Kid Icarus Series Category:Mario Category:Kirby Category:Star Fox Category:Zelda Category:Sonic Category:Samus Category:Pokémon Category:Kid Icarus Category:Pokémon Games Category:Pokémon Series Category:Great Games, Inc. Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Pikmin Category:Pikmin Series Category:Pikmin Games Category:Olimar Category:Ice Climbers Category:EarthBound series Category:Sequels Category:Bomberman Games Category:Bomberman Series Category:Bomberman Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Games